


Poor George.

by thundernlightning



Series: The War of L'manberg [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, L'manberg War, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Traitor Georgenotfound, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: "A kings time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun,""One day, George,""The sun will set And my time here will rise with you...""As the new king,"So why was Eret crowned?What if George was the traitor? He never did get to be king.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The War of L'manberg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Poor George.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off the song [Poor George.](https://youtu.be/rAkvFl1h6UE)

"Look, George," Dream stepped forward, standing next to George as the sun set infront of them. George brang up his hand to shield his eyes, while Dream stared straight on. 

George nodded, Dream's mask would protect him.

"Everything the light touches, is our kingdom," Dream motioned his hand over the land. George could hear the smile in his voice. He looked over, watching as the other stood tall as he lowered his hand.

"A kings time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun," 

"One day, George," Dream looked over to George, the latter staring right back at him. 

"The sun will set, and my time here will rise with you..." George looked back to the land, feeling the sun burn his eyes as his hand slowly lowered. He felt something deep settle in his stomach at Dream's words, but he couldnt figure out what and why. He heard Dream shift his weight onto his other leg, throwing an arm around George's shoulders.

"As the new king,"

* * *

"So, what do you want?"

George shook his head, coming back to the world as his daydreaming slowly faded away from his mind.

He looked over to Dream, who stood at the front of Eret's castle, Sapnap next to him, wielding a sword.

"Hm, what can I get?" Eret smirked, watching as Dream went quiet.

Thinking, George thought. Dream was thinking. What would he give Eret, just to be on their side? 

"Land," Dreams voice cut through George's thoughts. George focused back on the situation at hand, eyeing Eret.

Eret laughed. He shook his head, letting himself calm down before looking back up at Dream.

"That's all? Just land?" Dream stiffened at Eret's remark. George saw how Sapnap clenched his sword tighter in his grip, looking ready to fight, just waiting for Dreams command to do so.

"A crown," Disbelief fell over the group.

"You get all the land you want, and you get to be crowned king of the SMP,"

George felt his stomach drop at the words Dream spoke.

But—

"King? Of the SMP?" George watched as Eret collected himself from the initial shock, his finger tapping his chin as he looked up to the sky.

George knew his eyes were wide with shock and fear. He was glad he was wearing his glasses right at this moment.

He was supposed to be—

"Do we have a deal?" Dream asked, reaching out his hand towards Eret, tilting his head. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

George wanted to scream. To stop them. To ask Dream what the _fuck_ he was doing.

Eret wasn't king. Eret wasn't king, _Dream_ was, then George would be. If Eret was to become king, there would be no chance that George would take up the throne. 

Eret wasn't—

Eret reached out for Dreams hand, shaking it firmly with a wide grin upon his face.

"We have a deal," Dream relaxed his posture.

"Glad you agreed," Dream was smiling. George could tell he was smiling, under his mask, he was smiling, even though George was here, George was here _behind_ him and _he had just given away the crown—_

"King Eret," 

Eret paused for a moment before letting out a small chuckle 

"That sure does have a ring to it,"

George wanted to scream.

* * *

It was the next day after Dream had convinced Eret to join their side of the war, and George had so many emotions pent up inside him.

He wanted to run to Dream, ask him why, why would he do this, why he would lie to him, to give the crown to Eret, to someone he has known way less compared to George, who hes known for long, so long, so _why—_

"Hey George!" 

George looked to where the voice was, staring at Sapnap, who was grinning as he walked up to George.

"Cant believe it, we're finally gonna finish this war," Sapnap threw his head back, letting out a laugh. George stared straight up at Sapnap, his face barren of emotion.

How could Sapnap be so carefree? 

George just hummed in fake agreement, looking away from Sap, who shook his shoulders.

"Come on, George, we got an inside man! We know all the ins and outs of the war now, be a little enthusiastic about it at least!" George couldnt help but roll his eyes, a frown taking over his face.

It wouldn't matter who won the war, because in the end he wasnt king. He wasn't the next heir, nor would dream be the king, it would be Eret, Eret who Dream has known only a month or so, Eret who doesn't know jow much this meant for George, Eret who Dream and Sapnap always talked about, Eret this, Eret that, Eret, Eret, Eret—

"Get _off me,_ Sapnap!" George pushed Sapnap off of him, the latter stumbling backwards and falling onto the ground. George watched as Sap quickly shook his head before looking up at George, fear and shock evident in his eyes.

George could hardly believe what he had done. Yell at Sap, and then push him hard enoigh to actually cause him to fall? 

A part of him wanted to apologise, to roll of all the sincereties off his tongue, to help Sap up and help him home to rest, to apologise again and again, even when Sap would tell him to shut up.

A part of him also wanted to yell more. To scream obscenities, make the fear in Sapnap's eyes take over his body, to watch him cower and beg for George to stop, to say sorry, sorry that he didn't get the crown, sorry that he wasn't king, sorry that he wasn't good enough for Dream to keep his promise, to—

"—orge?"

Said man blinked, noticing the real world come back around him. 

He let himself wander off into his mind again.

"George? Are you o—"

"Yes, I'm fine," George focused his eyes back on Sapnap, noticing how the other had stayed on the ground, not having had moved for however long George had zoned out.

He picked his brain for what to do next.

What should he do?

A monent of silence stayed between them, before George reached his hand out towards Sapnap.

"Come on, lets go find Dream and go over whats happening for the war," Sapnap hesitated, eyeing George's hand with worry before reaching for it with his own. George helped pull him up, watchinh as Sap dusted himself off.

"Im sorry for pushing you, I... I've been feeling a bit off lately," Sapnap looked back to George.

"Oh? Do you think you need to rest? Are you coming down with something? You know, Dream would hold off the war until you're better—"

"No, it's all good, im feeling better now,"

Sapnap watched as George turned, walking down the plank walkway.

"Come on, lets make it to Dream's before sundown! Whoever gets there last has to PvP against Technoblade!" Sapnap huffed, concern leaving him as George started running up the wooden stairs. 

Sap followed the path, running as fast as he could to catch up with George.

"Cheater!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy this :]


End file.
